Motor vehicles are typically equipped with radios that are configured to receive signals from various radio stations. The radios include one or more antennas that are configured to receive AM signals, and one or more antennas configured to receive FM signals. Often times, when travelling, a distance between the motor vehicle and a radio tower broadcasting a desired station becomes far enough that reception weakens. Weak reception leads to static or other undesirable noise that interferes with listening pleasure. Other, undesirable noise may include broadcast signals from another radio station that may be stronger than signals from the desired station.
Motor vehicles with multiple antennas may include a provision to employ one or more antennas to enhance reception. However, the antennas are generally employed to enhance reception of a stronger signal. If the desired radio station has a weaker signal, the radio system may default to the less desirable radio station or not utilize the full multi antenna element capability. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a motor vehicle with an antenna system that has knowledge of multi element antenna gain and patterns to enable the radio to differentiate between radio signals and employ one or more antennas to receive signals from a desired radio station.